macysthanksgivingfandomcom-20200214-history
Complete Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Lineup 2007
New York City Highway Patrol District Motorcycle Police Brigade Clowns Parade Officials Toy Soldier Stilt Walkers "Holiday Treat for Children Everywhere" Mobile Banner Macy's Great American Marching Band Hi-Roller Skating Clowns Beach Ball Cluster Balloons Macy's Yellow Star Balloons The Marion Carol Showboat - Dolly Parton, & Captain Macy Pilgrim Man & Woman Balloonheads Pilgrims Tom Turkey Pumpkin Balloons Abby Cadabby Balloon 1-2-3 Sesame Street - The Cast of Sesame Street Stephenson High School Sonic Sound Marching Band Scooby-Doo Balloon International Teddy Bear '''- The Jonas Brothers Rocking Lion Cloe the Clown Balloon Mr. Tortoise Silly Seaside Clowns and Bathing Beauties '''Barbie as the Island Princess American Fork High School Marching Band Super-Cute Hellow Kitty Balloon Springtime Clowns and Gnomes Up With People Planet Earth Balloon Animal Wonders''' '- Bindi and the Croc Band Ooltewah High School Band Big Red Shoe Car - Ronald McDonald, & the McKids Ronald McDonald Balloon M&M's on Broadway - Lea Michele, & Jonathan Groff Toy Soldier Stilt Walkers Banner Artist Clowns Macy's White Star Balloons New York City Parks Enforcement Mounted Unit Spirit of Liberty - Rachel Smith The Founding Fathers Balloon Heads Americana Sphere Balloons '''Miniature Red Macy's Star Balloon' Miniature White Macy's Star Balloon ''' Virginia Polytechnic High Tighties Marching Regimental Band Spirit of America - Lighthouse Snoopy as the Flying Ace Balloon Snoopy's Dog House - Charlie Brown, Lucy, & Linus Birthday Clowns Macy's Strawberry/Chocolate Ice Cream Cone American Classic Malt Shop - The Cast Members of Hairspray JoJo Balloon The Mike Miller Dance Team Pep Squad - Ne-Yo Clowns The National Dance Insitute Big Apple - Menudo Concord High School Marching Minutemen Band Funny Firefighter Brigade Harold the Fireman Balloon Bridge to the Future - Good Charlotte Pizza Clowns Energizer Bunny Balloonicle Pirate Clowns Flying Fish Balloon Jewel of the Carribean Jolly Polly Pirate Ship - Sarah Brightman '''Arrrtie the Pirate Balloon Paul Laurence Dunbar High School Band Shrek Balloon School Bus Toy Block Clowns Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends Jeff Koons' Rabbit Albertville High School Aggie Band Expedition to the Top of Rhino Mountain - Ashley Tisdale, & the USA Climbing Team Dora the Explorer Balloon Funny Farm Clowns Bountiful Harvest Cornucopia - The Cherokee National Youth Choir Healthy Mr. Potato Head Balloon Rocking Horse Toy Float Wild West Clowns Pride of Oklahoma University Marching Band Holiday Lovin' Oven - Pillsbury Doughboy, & Jordin Sparks The Huesca Brothers Big Apple Circus Wagons Pikachu and Pokéball Balloons Starship Discovery - Corbin Bleu, & The Cast Members of Fetch! Planters Nut Mobile Baltimore High School Marching Ravens All Stars Baseball Clowns Baseball Balloon Football Balloon Macy's Soccer Ball 1925 Pierce Arrow - Willard Scott New York Tin Toy - Michael Feinstein, & Anika Noni Rose New York City Police Department Marching Band SnowBo Balloonicle Snow Crystal Balloons Winter Fun-Derland - The Care Bears, & Kay Hanley Green Candy Cane Balloon The Tap Dancing Christmas Trees Marian Catholic High School Band Music Bigger than Life - Wynonna Judd Poinsettia Balloons Kermit the Frog Balloon The Mike Miller Dance Team Kit, & Charlie Elf Balloons Santa's Sleigh - Santa, & Mrs. Claus Macy's Red Star BalloonsCategory:Lineups Category:2000s Parades